


Borrowed Nights

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, John Watson in Afghanistan, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Military, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson and James Sholto borrow nights in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Nights

Afghanistan nights could be cool. Distant gunfire might echo off the hills, but the stars wheeled bright above when there was a blackout. As if the scattered enemy had no idea where the huge base was located. John Watson hurried across the compound, barely ducking his head as something exploded in the distance, shattering the night. Probably artillery again.

Glancing around the dark base, John ducked inside. James Sholto was sitting on his cot, clearly waiting for him. John wasted no time, stepping into the vee of his legs and kissing him deeply.

They didn’t speak; they never spoke of this. During the day they were two busy men. War had enough going on without complicating it by sleeping with a fellow officer. James hands came up to squeeze his arse and John moaned quietly into his mouth, pushing him back on the cot. If this was another time, another place, perhaps John would take his time, wring soft cries from his lover, making him shout his name, make him beg for his touch. But this was borrowed time and like everything else in this godforsaken war it could be snatched away at any moment.

James kissed him while John undid their flies, rutting against him for a moment before kneeling back and pushing his trousers down his thighs. James fingers found his entrance already slick, pushing two fingers inside. John grunted and shifted over him, kissing him again.

It was John who had initiated in the first place. There had been glances, looks, all of it culminating in the taller officer sucking John off in a bomb shelter while artillery landed somewhere far too close. There hadn't been time to reciprocate then, but John had shown up in his room four days later, much like this.

James grabbed a condom and ripped it open. John rolled it on and lowered himself onto his lover's cock. Groaning softly, James grabbed his hips and helped get settled fully.

John closed his eyes, rocking on his cock. This could only happen here, far away from any pretense of civilization. In a war men were expected to be primal, to shed the veneer of polite society. Here he could give into buried urges, to a need to be filled.

Opening his eyes, John planted a hand on a James' chest, fucking himself harder. James softly cursed, his hands gripping harder, his thumbs digging into John's hips nearly hard enough to bruise. With a feral grin, John leaned forward to kiss him again, nipping at his lips, tugging at the short strands of hair. Groaning into his mouth, James came, trusting John to muffle his cries.

Wrapping his other arm around John's waist, James stroked him hard and fast, grabbing a rag at the last moment as John came over his hand with the quietest whimper.

James hand soothed up and down his back. It was too kind, too intimate a touch. John pulled away, carefully climbed off James and pulled up his trousers. James binned the condom and looked up at John. He opened his mouth, but John put a finger to his lips and shook his head. If he said _anything_ , tried to make this more than it was, it would be all over.

Giving James a short nod, John straightened his uniform and left. Something flashed in the distance, momentarily blanking out the stars. Squaring his shoulders, John turned to head back across base, knowing come morning it would all once again be behind them. Until the next borrowed night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to beautifullyheeled.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
